A Little bit Loopy
by 3 Star Jeneral
Summary: 'Pain meds can mess with more than your head. Sometimes the heart gets involved.'


**A/N : The following one shot story came from a prompt by WackyJacqs who stated that she had always wondered what would happen if "Jack was injured (doesn't have to be serious ) on a mission and Sam has to go to his house to check on him"**

 **Diclaimer: Unfortunately , none of these characters belong to me. I'm just taking them out to play again, as we had such fun last time!**

 **Beta'd again by the lovely agrainne24.**

 **With that in mind, I hope you enjoy Jacs** ️

* * *

"Don't forget to bring him some cake- the man loves his cake!"

"I know...Daniel"

"And bring a pizza. There was nothing edible in that house earlier other than coffee and cookies. We grabbed a burger on the drive home."

"That's a fair point actually," Samantha Carter answered with amusement as she imagined her CO wasting away binge watching "The Simpsons" while eating jelly beans he was finding down the side of the couch.

Jack O'Neill had been released for the infirmary by Dr Frasier that very morning with strict instructions to go home, keep the weight off his injured leg and to "take it easy."

"Not a problem, Doc", he had replied gleefully, clutching a bag of pain meds in his hand before being whisked away in a wheelchair by Teal'c and driven home by Daniel.

"Jeez…she's a dictator that one; am I right?" Jack had asked Daniel, to which his best friend had laughed and agreed.

Jack may have been on the mend but it would take a long time before Sam would forget the events that had transpired the previous week and before the petrifying nightmares would stop.

It had been, by all accounts, a routine mission on P5C 428, getting to know the people of Merduan,until that was, a local man had taken offence to Sam being seated at the head table. What had begun as a civilised meal had turned into a standoff with Jack and Teal'c standing protectively in front of her, ignoring her protests, while Daniel tried to explain that Sam was a well-respected member of their team; equal to any man.

They had retreated to the gate while the Merduan leaders restrained the man but as Daniel was dialling home, Sam heard the Colonel's agonising shout. As she spun on her heels she had watched, in what seemed to be slow motion, as his left thigh had practically exploded in front of her, covering her in his blood

" _Colonel!_ Oh God, Daniel… _hurry!"_

"Are you injured Major Carter?" The Jaffa had a look she rarely saw sweep across his face, a mixture of worry and shock.

"It's the Colonel…it's the Colonel, this is his blood. It's not me Teal'c…it's not _me_! Check him, quickly!" she had screamed as the sudden "whoosh" of the wormhole establishing drowned out her screaming.

After a week-long stay in the infirmary and some very advanced medical intervention, Janet had managed to repair his leg to the point where she was happy to let him finish recuperating at home, under strict conditions that a member of his team checked on him every evening. That was how Sam now found herself sitting outside his house, suddenly nervous about being alone with him.

Taking a deep breath she grabbed the Colonel's favourite BBQ chicken pizza, double chocolate brownies , root beer and her own diet soda as she started up the garden path towards the front door.

She could hear his hearty laughter before she made it to the door and taking her key out; she let herself into his house, calling out his name to announce her arrival.

"Sir, it's just me, I've brought pizza , brownies and root beer. How has today gone?"

"Get yourself in here Carter, this is fricking hilarious!" Sam heard him shout. "Oh and bring that pizza, I'm famished "

She walked into the living room, provisions in hand and saw him sitting in the couch, his leg propped up; engrossed in 'The Simpsons'.

"Look Carter, Homer is talking to God - did a little chatting with Him myself last week, let me tell ya!"

 _So did I,_ Sam thought.

" _You know, sometimes even I_ ' _d rather be watching football,"_ _God said to Homer. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to appear on a tortilla in Mexico."_

Jack's belly laugh was enough to set her off and they watched the rest of the episode, laughing together on his couch, the BBQ chicken pizza enforcing the ever present barrier between them.

So sir, how are you feeling?

His sudden wincing face told her everything she needed to know; she reached for his pain pills and handed him two.

"Take 'em."

"I'm fine, I don't need them. "

" _Sir_ …take them."

"I said I'm fine," he insisted, "I can make it without pills. They make me feel loopy"

"Don't make me tell Janet, Sir" Sam threatened, smiling in his direction.

That was enough of a threat for him to grab the two pills from her outstretched hand and swallow them with a large glug of root beer. He opened his mouth, stuck his tongue out in jest and declared "Look, all gone- no need to be calling the Tyrant to tattle on me!"

"Good, now let me clear this up while you relax,"she offered.

"You should know me well enough by now to know that I don't relax, Sam."

There it was; her name on his lips. The way he said it made her belly do a quick somersault.

She checked his refrigerator, which was empty, save some milk and a box of grapes which had, quite frankly, seen better days and made a quick mental note to get him some groceries the following day. She discarded the empty pizza box and soda cans in the trash can outside and returned to the house to grab her bag and say good night.

"Oh Saaaaaaaaaaaam," she heard followed by "where are youuuuuuuuu?"

Sam walked back into the living room a curious look on her face and was met with the Colonel grinning and declaring, "There you are - there's My Sam- where'd ya go?"

"Sir, are you ok?" Sam asked.

"I'm perfectly fine, better than ever. My favourite girl is here, in my house... Where I live and Homer is talking to God," He said as he laughed gently. " _Best night ever!_ "

"Sir, are you sure you're ok?" She questioned, unable to stop the smile from forming on her face. _His favourite girl!_

"Oh yes, the pain in my leg has gone and I'm feeling faaaaaaantastic."

' _Ah'_ _,_ Sam thought _, the pills._ _Jeez_ … _they really do make him loopy!_

"Sir, maybe we should get you to bed, it's getting late and a good night's sleep will do you the world of good."

"Getting me to bed…why Major, I don't know what to say but I like that idea" he declared, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Oh I… no sir, I only meant…," Sam said nervously. "Come on Sir, up you get," she declared as she helped him off the couch.

He slung his arm around her shoulder, leaning his weight on her and hobbled down the hall with Sam guiding his slow staggering form to his bedroom.

"Not the way I imagined you in my bedroom, Sammy," he slurred as he lay down on his bed.

Sam reached down and pulled his blanket up over his shoulders as his body relaxed and his eyes closed.

"Good night, Sir" she said softly.

"Good night Sam, I adore you." Jack said quietly as he drifted off to sleep oblivious to his sudden declaration.

Sam turned off his bedroom light and slowly left his room. She grabbed her bag and closed the front door softly behind her, safe in the knowledge that tonight, the nightmares wouldn't come.

Oh no, tonight she had other things to dream about. _The Colonel_ had said he adored Her and that would fuel her dreams for a long while ...


End file.
